A Promise (Special)
by Kuroko Kyousuke
Summary: You must read "A Promise" first before proceed to this chaper if you are 18 and above. Link: /s/9742327/1/A-Promise


**Before reading this, you must ensure that you are above 18 and you have read the previous chapters, as this is the special and M-rated chapter from the fanfic "A Promise". This chapter is between Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 of "A Promise".**

**Links for "A Promise" : s/9742327/1/A-Promise**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4.5**

**THE FIRST NIGHT**

_(Tenma's POV)_

I can't forget our first night after the dinner.

After the dinner, we decide to go to sleep. As soon as both of us lying down on the comfy bed, I sit on his legs.

"What…. What are you doing?" Kyousuke blushes.

"Well," I say while I take off my bra, "let's do this."

Then, we do the French kiss.

"Well honey," he says, "I… need… more…"

I know his meaning, so I put my hands into his trousers and start to explore his body. Then, I touch a stiffed thing. His member is rising up. I take off his trousers, his shirt and his pantsu before I undress myself.

"Whoa," he is amused, "what… a... nice… skin…" He means my new organ.

Looks like his member is ready, so I gently roll his member around my hands. First hand, then another. His erected 6-inch member is so sexy. I keep on helping him to masturbate gently. Man, he's enjoying himself.

"Well, I need to move to the next step," I say to myself. Then, I get ready to position, and I slowly put my lips closer to his member. Eventually, I start to lick it, to collect the precum that had formed there. My darling makes a hiss of pleasure, hinting me to move on to the next move. This time, I put it into my mouth. I start sucking it.

"Man, this… is… like… heaven," he hisses while I'm doing with his member. Then, he gently puts his hands on my hair.

His member tastes good, although it's a bit salty. Then, I slowly move my head back and forth while sucking his member. Meanwhile, he's still hissing for pleasure.

"Faster… faster…" he hisses. So, my head moves faster and faster.

With Kyousuke's one last hiss, I feel something hot inside my mouth. He ejects cum into my mouth. I suck some of it before my mouth lets go of his member. My mouth is full of cum. His member is now covered with white-coloured stuff.

"Wow, this… is… great…" Kyousuke hisses while the stuff landed near his sexy abs. He wakes up and focuses his eyes on my naked body.

"Sexy," he makes me lying on the floor. Then, we make another French kiss. He wants to taste a bit of cum. Just then, his mouth starts to explore my body. He licks my nipples of my small boobs while fingering my organ, then he starts to lick my new organ.

"Stop... it…" I hiss while he's licking.

"I want to, but I can't," he continues to lick. Then, I feel something's wet around my new organ. I moaned.

As his member is still up, he makes his member into my body. "We are one, now," he says, after put it into my body.

We kiss in French style for the third time, and this time, he begins to do his job. His member moves in and out from my body. I hiss and keep on grabbing his hands.

"Faster, faster!" I shout with a cute voice. Then, I feel that his member moves as I told.

"Man, yours are so big to pleasure me," I blush while hissing to him.

Just then, Kyousuke moans. "I… think… I'm… gonna… Aaaaaahhh!"

I feel something swimming into my body. "Aaaaahhh!" I moan too.

I feel that my organ is wet. As he takes out his member, I see that his member is still ejecting cum. I feel that my organ is full of semen. I rub my organ for a while and then I taste the semen. It's delicious.

As more and more semen flows out from my body, I decide to use hands to make myself wet with these. Kyousuke then falls onto me, and we kiss in French style for the fourth time. Since there is still a bit of cum in my mouth, I share it to him.

"Tasty," he says.

But then, we realize that our room is dirty while we are making love.

"Forget about it," I say, "we will clean it tomorrow." I take the blanket to cover us.

What a first night. We are doing it from bed to floor, then we end up sleeping on the floor.

So, we do this twice or thrice every month, until one day…

* * *

**Alright, this is my first time writing an M-rated fanfic with H. A bit sucks :P **

**Review please ^^**


End file.
